We are the ChampionsQuiet
by InuApril1445
Summary: InuYasha with two of my favorite songs, We are the Champions by Queen, and Quiet by Demi Lovato. Read, review, and comment :  One shot.


**All right. Here's a one shot based on two of my favorite songs. The first one was playing on the radio earlier, and I thought about the InuYasha ending. The other one is the after the ending and was inspired by my best friend, Mun-Mun. She was talking to me about InuYasha and Kagome, and I had to agree on her with some of arguments, so this is the song I came up with to describe their relationship. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and leave comments! Chao!**

We are the Champions by Queen

He'd paid his dues once and more. Of course, he hadn't committed any crimes, but he never complained about his sentence. Over the years, he'd made so many mistakes, so many awful mistakes. He'd been beaten, kicked, and thrown to the ground, but he just kept getting up.

And now, InuYasha's the champions with his friends. He, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had pulled through and beaten Naraku, with a little help from Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

"Keh!" InuYasha said, wiping his hands. "Now no demon can stand up to us!"

"Yeah, but we'll keep on fighting," Sango said, thinking of all the other powerful forces out there.

"Well, we should go," InuYasha took a step forward, then looked back at Kagome. His eyes were glassy. "You know, Kagome, if it weren't for you, I'd still be sleeping on the Tree of Ages."

Kagome blushed. "It was nothing, InuYasha. It was worth it."

Miroku walked up to them. "I don't know about you guys, but I am going to wash my hand."

"What?" Everyone shouted, images flashing in their mind that should have stayed in their subconscious.

"What, did you think I'd actually wash my hand with the Wind Tunnel in there? I would have sucked everyone in every time!"

"Ewwwww!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at everyone's disgust.

"This Sesshomaru will be leaving now." And with that, he left the group, Rin and Jaken readily following him. Kohaku stayed for a moment, then bowed to his sister and her group of friends.

"Sister," he said with a sad smile, "it's been no bed of roses, but I'm glad that we had the experiences we had."

"Oh, Kohaku!" Sango said, enveloping him a huge hug. He'd defeated his doubts and was going to move on with his life. Later, he would train with Sesshomaru. Originallly, the daiyoukai had been reluctant to take on an apprentice, but Rin just kept pestering him with those puppy eyes, and, in the end, he just couldn't say no to the girl who was practically his daughter.

Meanwhile, Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Well, I guess this makes you the champion."

"Nah," InuYasha said, heading toward the setting sun. "I'd say that we are the champions." He looked back. _My friends._

Quiet by Demi Lovato

Kagome was sitting in her bedroom. Like most days when she was in her era, she spent ninety percent of her time thinking about InuYasha. She knew what he wanted to say the last time he saw her. It drove her crazy. She urged him in her mind, "Say it, say it!" Yet still, he remained quiet.

She looked up, alerted by a sudden noise. InuYasha was sitting on her windowsill.

Kagome giggled. "I think it's funny. You always seem to know where I go, no matter what time of day it is."

InuYasha blinked. "I just sniff your scent out. It's no big deal." He paused before asking, "Mind if I come in?"

_Uh-oh_. "Sure, InuYasha." _I think I know what you're trying to say._ She scooted to the corner of her bed, giving him room to sit. He plopped himself on the floor instead. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you always prefer the floor to the bed."

InuYasha shrugged. "It's a preference." Then there was silence. Kagome fidgeted, wishing to be anywhere but here. She tried to think of good conversation, but nothing came to mind. All she could hear were her own thoughts.

"Soooo…" Kagome said. Then InuYasha jumped on her bed.

"I-" InuYasha couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Yes…" Kagome knew what he was thinking. _Oh, please don't say good night again. Please-_

Then he leaned over, and they kissed. He smiled. "Good bye."

Kagome smiled. _He broke the silence._

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Quiet, We are the Champions, Sting, or Demi Lovato…Wow, that's a long list.**


End file.
